This invention relates to a powered lift toilet seat, and more particularly, to such an apparatus with an improved moving armrest.
Powered lift toilet seats are known in the art. It is likewise known in the art to provide a powered lift toilet seat with armrests that move. Examples of such equipment include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,085 and 5,309,583, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference as if set forth fully herein. Such attempts provided generally acceptable means of assisting elderly or disabled persons in moving between a standing and sitting position. Still, the pieces of equipment disclosed suffered from shortcomings. For example, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,085, issued to Gibbons in 1991, uses an overly complex and cumbersome water powered apparatus. In contrast, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,583, issued to Johnny White et al. in 1994, discloses a less complex, less cumbersome apparatus that offers a number of advantages. Still, the apparatus disclosed in White et al. has a few shortcomings. For example, for cleaning purposes and for maintaining a sanitary toilet in general, it is undesirable to have open longitudinal channels, particularly on an upper surface of the apparatus in such close proximity to the toilet seat. Also, efforts to provide arcuate movement of the armrests result in the use of overly complex mechanisms that add to the cost and complexity of the system and that make manufacturing more difficult. The alignment of the shield and seat relative to the frame also creates a risk of pinching a user's fingers or hands if the user improperly grasps the shield instead of the armrests as the shield and seat are lowered. The shape of the armrests and manner of attaching the armrests to the unit also makes wiring of electrical components difficult and limits the flexibility of a user to place the actuating switch on either armrest as desired or to reposition the switch on location. Further, the incorporation of the pivot blocks as integral parts of the frame make it difficult to repair units after any problems develop at these crucial, weight-bearing pivot points. Further still, using angled legs leads to undesirable frame deflections that can create problems, particularly when casters or rollers are used.